Magia, Cupcakes y Desayuno
by lupiscisis
Summary: Tres ocasiones en las que Harry intenta proponerle matrimonio a Hermione... aunque no tiene mucha suerte. AU


**Nada es mío, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. de esto Rowling **

_Nota: Esta historia es demasiado cursi, así que si no es lo tuyo regresa la página y busca otra cosa. Pero si te gusta la cursilería esto te va a gustar. _

_Que lo disfruten_

* * *

><p><strong>Magia, Cupcakes y Desayuno<strong>

Todo empezó mientras desayunaban en la cocina de su departamento, cuando asegurándose de que Hermione no estuviera mirando, Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y cuidadosamente oculto el objeto en la unión de su pulgar y el dedo índice.

—Hermione — dijo, llamando la atención de la chica — ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?

Hermione lo miro, sonriendo con comprensión hacia él.

—Sí, eso sería genial — respondió la chica haciendo a un lado su plato con comida.

Harry respiró hondo, recordando los pasos en su mente por última vez. Él había estado practicando esto por semanas.

—Como puedes ver, no tengo nada en mis manos — las levantó en demostración.

Hermione asintió.

—Todo limpio. Sin trucos — Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Harry dio un pequeño paso más cerca de ella

—Quédate quieta — instruyó. Estiró la mano hasta detrás de la cabeza de Hermione, rozando su mejilla suavemente con la punta de sus dedos mientras lo hacía.

—Creo que tienes algo atorado en tu oído — dijo, su voz un poco temblorosa por los nervios.

— ¿Oh? — el tono de Hermione era cariñoso, casual. Se inclinó al toque de Harry. — ¿Qué es, entonces?

Esto fue todo. Harry llevó su mano hacia adelante, girando el pequeño círculo de metal en sus dedos para enseñárselo. Se preparó a sí mismo para el siguiente paso y entonces el objeto cayó de sus dedos, golpeando el suelo de madera con un golpe seco, rodando a un lugar desconocido.

Harry miró hacia abajo con horror.

— ¿Dónde se ha ido? — se preguntó cuándo Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

—Pienso que necesitas un poco más de práctica, amor. — Dijo Hermione suavemente cuando Harry se agachó a buscar frenéticamente el objeto. —Y creo que se fue abajo del refrigerador

Harry inclinó la cabeza, tratando que su línea de visión se acercara lo suficiente para ver si podía estar ahí y gimió.

—Allí está — dijo rotundamente. Se encontraba en una montañita de polvo, a la derecha en la parte posterior de cerca de la pared. Y los dedos de Harry no cabían entre la pequeña rendija que quedaba entre el suelo y el refrigerador, entonces miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que por arte de magia apareciera una herramienta para recuperarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso Harry, de verdad. Es solo una moneda.

Harry se puso de pie lentamente, con la decepción en sus hombros.

—Sí —asintió — solo es una moneda

Hermione le besó la nariz

— Eres un tontito. No tienes que molestarte, cariño. Mejor suerte a la próxima, ¿sí? Ahora, termina de comer.

Una sonrisa se torció en los labios de Harry. Hermione tenía razón. Él solo tiene que intentarlo de nuevo.

Ya que por ahora el momento había pasado.

* * *

><p>—Hermione — Harry la llamó, cuando entro a su departamento — te traje cupcakes, colocando la caja sobre la mesita de café — ven a probar uno<p>

Colocó cuidadosamente dos en uno de los platos más finos que tenían y cuando oyó a Hermione trotando por las escaleras se preparo para lo que seguiría. Hermione se sentó con asombrosa gracia para la velocidad en la que bajó y se frotó las manos con entusiasmo.

— ¡Cupcakes! — Exclamo — ¡Que rico! — tratando de alcanzar uno.

— ¡No, ese no! — Protestó Harry.

Hermione lo miró con intriga y tomó el otro. — Ok ¿Éste, esta bien? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Lo envenenaste? ¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí? — Bromeó.

—No, no es nada de eso, solo que… ese otro es mío… ya lo mordí.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Pues parece entero todavía

—Pues no, ya lo mordí — Dijo Harry, agarrando su propio cupcake con la fuerza suficiente para casi aplastarlo en su mano.

Hermione lo miro no muy convencida, pero no dijo nada y solo comenzó a mordisquear el panecillo.

Harry se puso nervioso con cada mordisco que Hermione le deba a su cupcake. Algo no estaba bien.

— ¡Ouch! — Siseó, escupiendo el objeto duro que había ocultado en el interior del cupcake que tenía que haber sido de Hermione.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Um, nada — dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca mientras se limpió con la servilleta y con discreción guardaba él anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo de su camisa — Me mordí la lengua. ¿Estás disfrutando del cupcake?

— ¡Sí, está muy rico! — Dijo entusiasmada — ¿Quieres un poco de té? — levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina

Harry asintió, distraído, revisando sus dientes, comprobando que no había perdido ninguno.

Ya habría otra ocasión.

* * *

><p>Al principio, Harry había deslizado el anillo en el dedo de Hermione que seguía durmiendo y Harry no tenía el corazón para despertarla todavía. Sabía que por lo menos tenía media hora antes de que ella despertara, y era tiempo el tiempo justo para hacer que todo fuera especial.<p>

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y le dio un suave beso en la frente, acariciando su cabello con amor, y se aventuró hacia la cocina. Veinte minutos más tarde, abrió la puerta con el pie, empujándola con los codos, y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche de Hermione. Deslizó su mano sobre la mejilla de la castaña.

—Cariño, despierta — le susurró. — Te he traído el desayuno

Hermione parpadeó lentamente, sonriéndole vagamente a Harry.

— ¿Mmmm, huelo waffles? — sonrió. — Eres el mejor novio del mundo

Por fin, esta era su gran oportunidad. Harry se hundió de rodillas en el borde de la cama. Levantó la mano en la que había deslizado el anillo y la sostuvo cerca de sus labios.

— ¿Y qué posibilidades tengo de ser el mejor esposo? — Ofreció con voz suave y besó el círculo de plata.

Al instante, Hermione estaba completamente despierta, su mirada yendo entre Harry y el anillo que no había estado en su dedo la noche anterior. — Harry...

Harry la interrumpió, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Amor de mi vida, la luz de mi mundo, cualquier otro cliché ridículo que te puedas imaginar. Eres lo mejor de mí, tú me complementas, me haces ser quien soy, y yo te amo más que a nadie en este planeta."

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione directamente a los ojos en la siguiente parte de su discurso, y su aliento atrapado en su pecho, embelesado por la sonrisa en la cara de su amor.

—Ya hemos compartido muchos años juntos. Sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando te conocí y me enamore de ti, y quiero prometer que vamos a pasar el resto de la vida que tenemos. Juntos — sonrió — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Hermione estaba parpadeando rápidamente, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí — Dijo después de un momento — ¡Una y mil veces, sí! — Lo acribilló de besos emocionados por toda la cara, riendo y llorando en medio de ellos. — ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado planeando esto? — Exigió.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pasando las manos por la cintura de Hermione y capturando sus labios en un dulce beso.

—Hace un tiempo — dijo vagamente, sin querer detallar sus intentos fallidos — ¿Te sorprendí?

—De la mejor manera — le aseguró la castaña, la felicidad que irradiaba era como el sol al acercarse a Harry, con un beso más íntimo. —Te amo.

Harry sonrió en el beso y el desayuno que había preparado fue trágicamente olvidado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo espero les haya gustado y que me dejen un comentario con su opinión<p>

Cuídense ok y gracias por leer XX


End file.
